Sanity's malady
by Circus Fish
Summary: AkuRoku ...one sentence drabbles that belong to an unposted story and helped me to fight of my writer's block.


Kingdom Hearts

1.-Judecca

1.1. Sanity's malady

Pairing: AkuRoku

A/N; One-sentence nonsense that I wrote...one day I might translate the actual story that goes with this in english, but up until then - read and enjoy[and please review...yes?

I Laughter

At the beginning of the end - before he knew what green, red and soft moonlight coloured skin meant in his life, his bed, his "heart"(himself)- Roxas got the strong impression, that A-X-E-L was a stalker, because whenever he closed his eyes or let his guard down he heard the other's laughter, which penetrated him in ways better not thought of.

II Molten

The one, burning time that Roxas saw Axel- sinning, stubborn, stupid, sacrificing Axel- crying, he had felt the cursed urge to lean forward, crawl closer and lick away that solitary tear that had such a strong resemblance to molten sea-salt ice cream[ in the end it was his stuborness and his fear that he would not be able to let go of Axel that forbid him this one movement, even when it had seemed more necesarry than breathingfightinglying and pretending.

III Molten II

It was good, Roxas mused later, that he had gone back to Sora, back to the heart he lacked, because the Blonde was quite certain, that his life would have become increasingly troublesome (for how else should he name it, when he was sure, that even the act of eating ice cream would have made him shudder, remembering how he had wanted to touch his lips to the tear that had escaped Axel's too green eyes?).

IV Chosen

When he had met Roxas in twilight town, Axel had said "You're No. XIII, Roxas, the keyblade's chosen." What he had wanted to say, but swallowed was "You're Roxie, MY chosen."; this hidden, broken thought had made him feel as though he had spoken a lie more outrageous than any he had yet uttered.

V Loud

Everything about Axel was loud; his laughter, his screams, his voice, his pain; the loudest, though, was his silence.

VI Numbers

Sometimes Roxas wondered if maybe -just maybe- the numbers they received had some annoying hidden meaning; most often he thought this when he looked at Axel -No. VIII, the unstoppable, frank, mysterious one- and later at himself -No. XIII, the one who brought bad luck-.

VII Madness

Roxas did not think Axel to be more mad than others -not by much at least- he simply believed that the red-head had stopped pretending( something that he was happy about, seeing as Axel usually used every chance to play and act and suffer Harlequin).

VIII Reasons

Often Axel was asked about his "Whys", "Hows", his Reasons in general; most often the tall man would shrug, or grin and Roxas as his permanent companion would roll his eyes and mutter "There is NO reason. Axel is just Axel and that's it."

IX Reasons II

There was one problem with that sentence, though; Axel could simple not be "just" Axel, the other was always a paradox, insane, weird and not-so-simply "more" (more hugs, more kisses, more tenderness, more butterflies in his stomach that made Roxas feel slightly sick but content nonetheless).

X Backbone

From the way Axel moves -sluggish, drunken, swift- one could get the impression, that the red head had no backbone; Axel though proved this black belief wrong, when he sacrificed himself for the brown haired brat (and still Roxas was not convinced 'cause he blamed this more on Axel's idiocy than his selflessness.)

XI Backbone II

Roxas decided, and did not know if he should sigh or cry or shout, that a Backbone could be considered as something entirely useless; for even when he had stayed faithful to his decision to leave the Orga, had fought against his own desires and fears( that Axel would end up hurt wihtout him, that the other would forget about him, that he would holdkissl somebody-nobody- else) the older Nobody had ended up dead.

XII Would

When Axel had admitted, whispered, cried that he would miss Roxas, the smaller one had not heard him, simply because he had thought something along the lines of "I would┘miss Axel"  
One _could_ say that their hearts had been too much in synch to hear the other, the thing was though that neither of them even owned an heart.

XIII Would II

But for a short time they had each other, and that was far more than most people possessed.

XIV Heat

When Roxas had been new to the Organisation, had just met No. VIII and had not yet talked with -but looked and gazed and wondered- at him, he had thought that the man's skin must feel hot (because his gaze, his grin, his laugh was _burning_, searing into his body, his mind and frying his thoughts to dark red ashes) but when he had touched Axel, his skin had been icy (it had been his kisses that had proved to be scalding).


End file.
